This is a proposal for a Mental Health Clinical Research Center (MHCRC) to be located at the Maryland Psychiatric Research Center (MPRC), a facility almost exclusively dedicated to the study of schizophrenia. To date, investigations undertaken at the Maryland Psychiatric Research Center have, for the most part, been independent efforts, although intramural collaborative studies of limited scope have been carried out. The next major growth phase of the MPRC will involve the generation of a workable and meaningful collaborative psychiatric research program in schizophrenia. It is with such an overall plan in mind that the present MHCRC proposal was conceived. Linking seven major research components, the core support requested will provide the administrative and operational structure to allow the integration of heretofore diverse, relatively independent projects and will formulate objectives in terms of a unifying, central focus having major clinical import: the classification and course of the schizophrenias. Viewed in this respect, the proposed Center is not only consistent with the development of the MPRC as a fully dedicated research resource, but provides the necessary framework by which the integration of studies of schizophrenia can be accomplished.